Eurovision 1998
Release info (Albums, Singles etc.) refer to the most important and noteworthy releases. Appearances of the same Version on subsequent releases, including on Compilations, is not mentioned. Original Version = As performed at the Eurovision Song Contest For additions/corrections, please use the Comments section at the bottom of this page, or post them on our Facebook Fanpage . 'Israel - Dana International' 1. דיווה (Diva) - Original Hebrew Version 2. Diva - English Version 3. Diva - 1999 Version 4. Diva - C&N Project Mix 5. Diva - Handbaggers Remix 6. Diva - G's Heavenly Vocal 7. Diva - G's Heavenly Dub 8. Diva - Sleaze Sisters Paradise Revisited 7" 9. Diva - Sleaze Sisters Paradise Revisited 12" 10. Diva - Sleaze Sisters Euro Anthem 11. Diva - Sleaze Sisters Paradise Revisited Instrumental 12. Diva - Red Monster Hyper Mix By MST 13. Diva - Final Mix By KH-R 14. Diva - 2000 Remix 15. דיווה (Diva) - Live Reprise at Eurovision 1998 Versions 1+2 on Single A (Discogs ) Version 1 also on Album "Diva - Ha'osef" (Discogs ) Version 3 on 1999 Album "Free" (Discogs ) Versions 1+2+5+6+7 on Single B (Discogs ) Versions 2+8+9+10+11on Single C (Discogs ) Versions on 2+4+5+9 Single D (Discogs ) Versions 2+5+6+8+9+10 also on 12" (Discogs ) Versions 12+13 on Japan 12" (Discogs ) Versions 3+14 on 2000 Album "Free" (Japan Edition) (Discogs ) Version 15 on Compilation "Diva - The Best Of Yoav Ginai" Notes: Several other 12" records exist featuring the same remixes as on the CD-Singles '(Discogs , Discogs, Discogs , Discogs). Single D lists Version 4 as "C&W Project Mix", this is a typo. The Israeli edition of the Album "Free" includes a track titled "Diva 2000", however this is in fact Version 4. 'United Kingdom - Imaani' 1. Where Are You - English Single Version 2. Where Are You - Ballad Version 3. Where Are You - GBSC Version (3.07) 4. Where Are You - Demo Version (3.30) 5. Where Are You - Blue Icon's Vocal Club Mix (6.50) 6. Where Are You - Blue Icon's Vocal Club Mix Edit (4.00) 7. Where Are You - Blue Icon's Lost Piano Mix Version 1+2 on Single A (Discogs ) Version 1 also on Single B (Discogs ) Version 1 also on Single C Versions 1+2 also on Single D (Discogs ) Version 3 remains unreleased Version 4 on Compilation "The Tip Sheet Issue #240" Versions 5+7 on 12" (Discogs ) Version 6 on Compilation "Pop Goes Dance (European Edition)" (Discogs ) Notes: Version 3 was played on BBC Radio 2 during the Great British Song Contest (preselection for Eurovision 1998). It has never been released. 'Malta - Chiara' 1. The One That I Love - Original English Version 2. The One That I Love - Extended Version (3.46) 3. The One That I Love - Unplugged Version 4. The One That I Love - Instrumental 5. The One That I Love - Guitar Instrumental 6. The One That I Love - Unplugged Instrumental 7. Lilek inħobb - Maltese Version Versions 1+3+4+5+6 on Single A (Catawiki ) Versions 1+3+4+5+6 also on Single B (Discogs ) Versions 1+3 also on Single C (Catawiki ) Versions 2+3+4 on 12" (Podis 567 519-1) Versions 1+7 on Album "Shades Of One" Notes: Version 5 is labeled as "Karaoke - Instrumental" on Singles A&B 'Netherlands - Edsilia' 1. Hemel & aarde - Original Dutch Version 2. Hemel & aarde - 2007 Version 3. Hemel & aarde - Dance Mix 4. Hemel & aarde - Instrumental 5. Walking On Water - English Version 6. Walking On Water - Album Version 7. Walking On Water - Dance Mix 8. Walking On Water - New York Remix 9. Walking On Water - New York Remix Instrumental Versions 1+4 on Single A (Discogs ) Versions 1+3+5+7 on Single B (Discogs ) Version 2 on 2007 Album "Meer dan ooit" (Discogs ) Version 6 on Album "Edsilia" (Discogs ) Versoins 8+9 on Single C (Deshima Music / BMG) Version 8 also on 1999 Single "Second Floor" (Discogs ) Notes: Version 9 is erroneously labeled as 'Dance Edit' on Single C. 'Croatia - Danijela' 1. Neka mi ne svane - Original Croatian Version 2. Neka mi ne svane - First Version 3. Neka mi ne svane - Piano Instrumental 4. Despair - English Version Versions 1+3+4 on Single (Discogs ) Versions 2+4 on Album "To malo ljubavi" (Discogs ) TELL THEM APART: Version 1 starts with full orchestra , Version 2 with synthesizer UNVERIFIED VERSIONS - DETAILS WANTED: ''- Neka mi ne svane - 2001 DJ Pucko Remix (4.55) (possibly unofficial?)'' ''- Neka mi ne svane - 2001 DJ Pucko Dance Remix (5.38) (possibly unofficial?)'' 'Belgium - Mélanie Cohl' 1. Dis oui - French Single Version 2. Dis oui - Alternate Version (2003?) 3. Dis oui - Instrumental Versions 1+3 on Single (Discogs ) Version 1 also on 1999 Album "Mes îles" Version 2 on 2003 Album "Le Meilleur de Mélanie Cohl" (Discogs ) UNVERIFIED VERSIONS - DETAILS WANTED: ''- Easy - Possible English Version (unreleased?)'' 'Germany - Guildo Horn & Die Orthopädischen Strümpfe' 1. Guildo hat Euch Lieb! - Original German Version 2. Guildo hat Euch Lieb! - Unplugged Version 3. Guildo hat Euch Lieb! - Club Mix 4. Guildo hat Euch Lieb! - Club Mix Radio Version I 5. Guildo hat Euch Lieb! - Club Mix Radio Version II Versions 1+3 on Single A (Discogs ) Version 1 also on Album "Danke! (Grand Prix Sonder-Edition)" (Discogs ) Version 2 on Single "Tanz den Horn!" Versions 1+4+5 on Single B (EMI Electrola CDP 519 945) 'Norway - Lars Fredriksen' 1. Alltid sommer - Original Norwegian Version 2. Alltid sommer - Instrumental 3. All I Ever Wanted (Was You) - English Version 4. All I Ever Wanted (Was You) - 1999 Version 5. All I Ever Wanted (Was You) - Remix Versions 2+3+5 on Single (Discogs ) Version 4 on 1999 Album "Pleased To Meet You" (Discogs ) Notes: Version 1 was never released officially - Singles with Version 1 are FAKE. The Compilation "Melodi Grand Prix gjennom 50 år" contains Version 4. TELL THEM APART: Version 4 has no echo on 'light' and 'night' on the line "Cause you're my guiding light, so lead me through the night". 'Ireland - Dawn Martin' 1. Is Always Over Now? - Original English Version 2. Is Always Over Now? - Karaoke Version Both versions on Single 'Sweden - Jill Johnson' 1. Kärleken är - Original Swedish Version 2. Kärleken är - Instrumental Version 3. Eternal Love - English Version Versions 1+2 on Single A (Discogs ) Versions 1+3 on Single B Versions 1+3 also on Album "När hela världen ser på" (Discogs ) 'Cyprus - Mihalis Hatzigiannis' 1. Γένεσις - Original Greek Version 2. Genesis - English Version Both Versions on Single A (RateYourMusic ) Both Versions also on Single B (RateYourMusic ) 'Portugal - Alma Lusa' 1. Se eu te pudesse abraçar - Original Portuguese Version On Single (Catawiki ) 'Estonia - Koit Toome' 1. Mere lapsed - Original Estonian Version 2. Mere lapsed - First Version 3. Mere lapsed - Seascape Edit 4. Mere lapsed - 2007 Version (4.40) 5. Children Of The Sea - English Version 6. Children Of The Sea - Seascape Edit 7. Children Of The Sea - Deep Blu Mix Versions 1+5+6+7 on Single (RateYourMusic ) Version 2 on Compilation "Eesti eurolaul '98" (RateYourMusic ) Version 2 also on 2000 Compilation "Kuumad Eesti üheksakümnendad 1" (Discogs ) Version 3 on 1998 Compilation "Eesti Superhitt: Hitt Megamix" (RateYourMusic ) Version 4 on 2007 Album "Allikas" (Discogs ) TELL THEM APART:'' ''Version 1 opens with piano (Eurovision orchestration), Version 2 opens with guitar (national final orchestration) (YouTube ) UNVERIFIED VERSIONS - DETAILS WANTED:'' ''"Children Of The Sea" English First Version (with guitar instrumentation similar to Version 2) 'Turkey - Tüzmen' 1. Unutamazsın - Original Turkish Version 2. Unutamazsın - Piano Instrumental 3. You Can Not Forget - English Version All Versions on Single (Catawiki ) Notes: Single cover lists a French title, however no French Version exists 'Finland - Edea' 1. Aava - Original Finnish Version 2. Aava - Illusion Rake Mix 3. Aava - Kajasto Mix All Versions on Single (Discogs) Version 1 also on Album "Edea" (reissue) (Discogs ) 'Spain - Mikel Herzog' 1. Qué voy a hacer sin ti - Original Spanish Version 2. Qué voy a hacer sin ti - Album Version (3.30) Version 1 on Single (Catawiki ) Both Versions on Album "Qué voy a hacer sin ti" (Catawiki ) 'Poland - Sixteen' 1. To takie proste - Original Polish Version 2. To takie proste - Karaoke 3. When Love Turns To Hate - English Version All Versions on Single (Catawiki ) Version 1 also on Album "Lawa" (1998 reissue) (RateYourMusic ) 'Slovenia - Vili Resnik' 1. Naj bogovi slišijo - Original Slovenian Version 2. Will The Gods Set Me Free - English Version 3. Ohne sie - German Version All Versions on Single 1 (Catawiki ) All Versions also on Single 2 (RateYourMusic ) Versions 1+2 also on Album "Zadnji žigolo" 'FYR Macedonia - Vlado Janevski' 1. Не зори, зоро - Original Macedonian Version 2. Не зори, зоро - First Version 3. Somebody Stop The Dawn - English Version Versions 1+3 on Single A (RateYourMusic ) Versions 1+3 also on Single B (Discogs ) Version 2 on Compilation "Eurosong Skopje 98" Notes: According to RateYourMusic, Single A also contains Version 2, however this is not true, and any Singles containing Version 2 are FAKE. The Version that appears on the Compilation "Skopje 2011" is Version 2. TELL THEM APART: Version 2 is has slower orchestration, no bass guitar opening and fewer backing vocals. 'Greece - Thalassa' 1. Μια κρυφή ευαισθησία - Original Greek Version 2. Only To Be With You - English Version 3. Only To Be With You - Alternate Version (4.59) 4. Only To Be With You - Alternate Version (4.44) 5. Only To Be With You - Alternate Version Remix (3.02) 6. Only To Be With You - Alternate Version Extended Remix (4.33) Versions 1+2 on Single 1 Versions 1+3+6 on Single 2 Versions 4+5 shared online ca. 1998 by the composer Yannis Valvis Notes: Alternate Versions (2-6) possibly feature a different vocalist. Version 3 and 4 are similar, except that Version 3 includes wave sounds at the beginning and end of the track. Single 2 is a private pressing by composer Yannis Valvis. 'Slovakia - Katarína Hasprová' 1. Modlitba - Original Slovak Version 2. Modlitba 2009 - 2009 Version Version 1 on Single Version 1 also on EP "Katarína Hasprová" (Catawiki ) Version 2 on 2009 Album "Priznám sa..." (Discogs ) 'Romania - Mălina Olinescu' 1. Eu cred - Original Romanian Version 2. You Live - English Version Both Versions on Single (RateYourMusic ) 'Hungary - Charlie' 1. A holnap már nem lesz szomorú - Original Hungarian Version 2. Sadness Will Be Over Tomorrow - English Version Both Versions on Single (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on Album "Fűszer cseppenként" (Discogs ) 'France - Marie Line' 1. Où aller - Original French Version 2. Où aller - Instrumental Both Versions on Single 1 (Catawiki ) Version 1 also on Single 2 (Delabel DE 4336) 'Switzerland - Gunvor' 1. Lass ihn - Original German Version 2. Lass ihn - Piano Instrumental Both Versions on Single